Schattenlicht
by Samantha Black
Summary: Dumbledore war schon immer ein wenig unergründlich in seinen Entscheidungen, doch wer ist die Frau, die er jetzt aufgesucht hat, damit sie auf Harry und Hogwarts aufpasst? AU, da Band 5 ignoriert wird, Hauptchara: OC
1. Kapitel 1

_Hallo allerseits...  
Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, eine weitere Geschichte bei on zu stellen, da das Schreiben bei "Die Schatten werden länger" derzeit nicht recht flüssig von der Hand geht, ich aber bei dieser Story recht gut vorankomme. Das heißt nicht, dass DSwl abgebrochen ist, sondern nur, dass ihr während der langen Wartezeiten etwas anderes von mir lesen könnt.  
  
Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich jedoch etwas total Sam-untypisches. Harry spielt nur eine Nebenrolle und leidet nicht mal wirklich (ja, ich meine es ernstggg).  
  
Der Hauptcharakter meiner Story ist ein selbst erfundener Charakter, wer daran also kein Interesse hat, werde ich hier wohl leider missen müssen...  
  
Was ebenfalls wichtig zu wissen ist...diese Story ist mittlerweile AU, da ich diese Idee schon recht lange habe und auch schon eher anfing, dass heißt, der 5. Band findet hier keinerlei Beachtung, auch wenn Harry sein 6. Schuljahr antreten wird. Im Gegensatz zu Rowling lasse ich ihm mal eine Verschnaufpause ;)  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr seit noch immer an der Story interessiert und hier also das erste Kapitel :D  
  
Gute Unterhaltung, Sam  
  
Ach ja...Die Story ist ab 13, wegen nicht ganz legaler Machenschaften der Hauptperson, die zur Nachahmung anregen könnten;) (und da die lieben Psychologen sagen, dass Jüngere sonst davon zu stark negativ beeinflusst werden, wollen wir das hier mal vermerken;))  
  
(ihr müsst das nicht ernst nehmen gggg)  
  


.  
  


_**- Schattenlicht -  
  
- Kapitel 1 -**

.

  
_Es gibt Leute, die Licht verbreiten. Und es gibt Leute, die alles finster machen._  
  
Unbekannt

.

  


Die Nacht war bereits herein gebrochen als eine Person aufwachte. Müde streckte sie sich und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Obwohl es dunkel war, konnte sie alles ganz genau erkennen. Etwas an der Decke des großen Zeltes regte sich und die Frau lächelte kurz: „Guten Abend, Antaris", flüstere sie mit rauer Stimme und der Vogel zwitscherte kurz als Antwort, bevor er aus dem Zelt flog.  
  
Sie benutzte einen kurzen Zauber und war schon fertig um weiterzureiten. Sie ritt immer, egal wie weit es auch war. Meist wandte sie einen Zauber an, der das Pferd um einiges schneller machte, als es eigentlich war. Der Nachteil war, dass die Pferde schnell erschöpft werden, doch auch damit war sie schnell klar gekommen, in dem sie auch dafür einen Zauber gefunden hatte, der die Erschöpftheit verschwinden ließ, ohne dem Pferd auf Dauer zu schaden.  
  
Obwohl sie die Pferde immer nur kurzzeitig besaß, gehorchten ihr alle aufs Wort, was sie einer besonderen Begabung verdankte, an der sie aber nur selten dachte.  
Der einzige, der sie ständig begleitete, war Antaris, eine Spottdrossel, die sie als ihren einzigen Freund zählen konnte.  
  
Sie stand auf und verließ das große Zelt, was jedoch von außen nicht viel größer als ein sehr langer Mantel wirkte. Doch dies war kein normales Zelt, genauso wenig wie sie ein normaler Mensch, denn sie war eine Hexe.  
  
Sie war ca. 1,65 m groß, ihre schwarzen Haare waren gelockt und lang, ihre Haut dunkel. Auch ihre Kleidung war dunkel, meist in dunkelblau, -grün, -rot, -braun oder schwarz. Ihr Mantel war meist dunkelgrün, doch manchmal schien es, als wäre heller und ein andere Mal wieder, als wäre er dunkelbraun oder sogar schwarz. Sie schaffte es durch die dunklen Farben perfekt mit der Nacht zu harmonieren, die ihr ständiger Begleiter war. Nicht, weil sie es musste, sondern weil sie es so wollte.  
  
Sie pfiff kurz in die Nacht hinein und wenig später war schon das Geräusch von einem schnellen Pferd zu hören. Antaris kam ebenfalls von seinem kurzen Ausflug zurück und setzte sich auf die rechte Schulter, während wenige Meter vor ihr das Pferd aus vollem Galopp stoppte und genau vor ihr stehen blieb. Sein Fell war, wie die Haare seiner derzeitigen Besitzerin, nachtschwarz und es war für einen Menschen schwer den Rapphengst in der Dunkelheit auszumachen. Sie bevorzugte schwarze oder dunkelbraune Pferde, da diese ebenso wie sie selbst mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen konnten.  
  
Die Hexe klopfte dem Hengst kurz lobend auf dem Hals, ehe sie ihm einige Worte zuflüsterte. Während das Pferd ruhig darauf wartete, dass sie fertig wurde, verkleinerte sie das Zelt, sodass es bequem in eines ihrer vielen Manteltaschen passte.  
  
Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte, schwang sie sich mühelos auf das Pferd und dieses begann sofort zu galoppieren, bereits wissend, wohin es gehen sollte. Die Reiterin beobachtete stattdessen Antaris, welcher ab und zu ein Stück nebenher flog, ehe er sich wieder auf die Schulter setzte und dort trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit des Pferdes sitzen blieb.  
  
Sie ritt eine knappe halbe Stunde als sie in einem kleinen Ort ankam, in dem sie seit ca. zwei Wochen täglich einkehrte um etwas zu essen. Sie stieg ab und das Pferd galoppierte wieder in die Dunkelheit. Es würde zurückkehren, wenn sie es rief.  
  
Gewandt ging sie die einzige Straße im Ort entlang und keiner konnte sie im Schatten der Häuser sehen. Antaris flog einige Meter über ihr und setzte sich auf das Dach eines Hauses, als die Frau schließlich lautlos das gut gefüllte Wirtshaus betrat.  
  
Als sie sich jedoch umsah, erstarrte sie. Ein alter Mann, der in diesem Pub in Montana auf jeden Fall fehl am Platz war, unterhielt sich gerade mit dem Wirtsbesitzer, der sie soeben erblickte. Der alte Mann schien wohl nach ihr gesucht zu haben, denn der Pubbesitzer nickte in ihre Richtung und der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um, doch der Platz, auf dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte, war leer.  
  
Der Fremde bedankte sich schnell bei dem Wirt und eilte nach draußen, wo er sie jedoch nicht erblickte. Dennoch wusste er, in welche Richtung er zu gehen hatte und begann schneller zu laufen, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Er murmelte etwas und von einem Stück Holz, dass er plötzlich in der Hand hielt, ging ein Licht aus, das die Dunkelheit vor ihm weichen ließ, nur um sich hinter ihm wieder zu vereinen. Schon vernahm er einen Pfiff, doch in dem Moment erblickte der Zauberer die fliehende Frau.  
  
„Warte!", rief er ihr zu, als das Pferd sich näherte, wie er den Geräuschen entnahm, denn sehen konnte er es nicht. Er rannte weiter, bis er bei der Frau angelangt war und sie an der linken Schulter packte. Die Geräusche wurden leiser und er wusste, dass das Tier wieder weggaloppiert war.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?", flüsterte sie kalt und er musterte sie kurz, wobei ihn der Vogel auf der rechten Schulter interessiert anschaute. „Mit dir reden", antwortete er freundlich, wenn auch etwas außer Atem und ignorierte ihre abweisende Haltung. „Wenn es sein muss", sagte sie im abwehrenden, leisen Ton und sie gingen gemeinsam einen kurzen Weg bis sie auf einen umgestürzten Baum trafen, auf den sie sich setzten.  
  
Der alte Mann musterte die Frau erneut. Man sah ihr nicht an, dass sie 31 war, eher hätte man sie auf wohl auf 25 geschätzt, doch auch sie musterte ihn genau. Seine langen, silbernen Haare, die gutmütigen blauen Augen, die durch fast jeden hindurch zusehen schienen.  
„Was wollen Sie von mir, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte die Frau nun erneut leise und etwas Feindseliges lag in ihrer Stimme. Professor Dumbledore atmete noch etwas schwerer als sonst, schließlich war er es nicht gewöhnt des Nachts Leuten hinterher zu rennen.  
  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", antwortete er sachte. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Wie könnte ich dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten helfen? Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Professor, doch ich bezweifle, dass ausgerechnet _Sie_ von einer einfachen Hexe Hilfe gebrauchen könnten", flüsterte sie spöttisch.  
  
„Du weißt, dass du keine normale Zauberin bist! Ich brauche deine Fähigkeiten als Waldelfe", antwortete er ruhig. „Ich bin keine Waldelfe, nur gerade mal eine halbe", entgegnete sie nur leise und man bemerkte, dass sie sich nur ungern unterhielt. Ihre Stimme war rau sowie nur kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und es hörte sich an, als wäre sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass unsere letzte Begegnung nicht so gut verlaufen ist, doch davor verstanden wir uns doch recht gut! Also bitte hör mir erst einmal zu, um was ich dich bitte…", begann Dumbledore und sie seufzte, ihr feindseliges Glänzen in den Augen verschwand ein wenig, auch wenn es noch immer präsent war.  
  
„Womit könnte ich denn helfen?", fragte sie den alten Mann schließlich und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, weil er eine Chance sah, sie von seinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. „Zuerst solltest du wissen, dass Voldemort wieder da ist. Um genau zu sein, schon seit über einem Jahr, auch wenn er sich bisher ruhig verhalten hat", sagte er ernst, doch sie begann freudlos rau zu lachen. „Sagte ich damals nicht, dass es Wunschdenken wäre, dass Voldemort von seinem Säugling besiegt wurde?", sie beruhigte sich wieder, „und was habe ich damit zu tun?", flüsterte sie wieder kalt und jegliches Lächeln war verschwunden.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du eben auf diesen ehemaligen Säugling aufpasst", begann Dumbledore und bevor sie ihn unterbrechen konnte, fuhr er fort. „Ich meine nicht den ganzen Tag. Du weißt, dass ich damals Misses Figg dafür gewinnen konnte, neben Harry zu ziehen, als sie einen Ort für ihren Ruhestand suchte und sie ein Auge auf den Jungen hatte. Nur sind die Tage jetzt gefährlicher geworden und sie kann ihn nicht Tag und Nacht bewachen, falls Todesser kommen sollten. Du weißt, dass Arabella eine fähige Zauberin ist, doch auch sie kann nicht 24 Stunden auf den Beinen sein." „Und ich soll in der Nacht auf ihn aufpassen?", fragte die Frau. „Genau. Und eventuell eingreifen, falls tatsächlich etwas passieren sollte", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.  
  
„Das du damit ausgerechnet zu mir kommst!", sagte sie spöttisch, „Damals war ich doch auch nicht gut genug als eine Unterstützung! Ich wäre doch nur ein Klotz gewesen, oder wie war das?" Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Das ist richtig, doch ich denke, dass du genau die richtige Person dafür wärst, immerhin kannst du im Dunkeln und sowieso besser als wir Sehen und Hören und bist eine fähige Zauberin", erklärte er, doch das Spöttische blieb. „Auf einmal...", sagte sie nur, doch überlegte.  
  
„Und ansonsten müsste ich nichts machen?", fragte sie schließlich nach einer Weile misstrauisch. „Nun ja…es wäre gut, wenn du nach dem das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hat, etwas in der Nähe von Hogwarts bleiben und auf die Länderein aufpassen würdest, immerhin hast du Talent die Natur und ihre Lebewesen zu deuten", sagte er und sie überlegte erneut. „Aber ich habe dann keine Verpflichtungen?", flüsterte sie lauernd. „Außer als an einem Platz zu bleiben nicht", antwortete Dumbledore, worauf sie kurz humorlos auflachte.  
  
„Das wird schwer", sagte sie und obwohl sie noch immer lächelte, war heraus zuhören, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Du kannst dich dort ja frei bewegen, es ist ja kein Gefängnis und die Ländereien um Hogwarts sind groß. Du kannst ja auch draußen schlafen, wenn das besser ist", sagte der Direktor. „Ich hatte nie daran gedacht, es nicht zu tun", entgegnete sie scharf, woraufhin er nur seufzte. Es war noch immer schwer, mit ihr zu reden.  
  
„Du hast nie auf meine Eulen geantwortet, als ich dich schon früher versuchte zu kontaktieren", sagte Dumbledore in die entstandene Stille hinein. „Ich habe nie welche erhalten", antwortete sie noch immer in ihrem ständigen Flüsterton. „Was wohl daran liegt, dass du die Eulen immer mit Flüchen belegtes, so dass sie schnell das Weite suchten….wenn sie dich überhaupt gefunden haben", sagte Dumbledore, nun schmunzelnd. „Ich habe sie nicht verflucht! Ich habe ihnen nur klar gemacht, dass sie unerwünscht sind", antwortete sie ernst und sie wirkte wieder eiskalt.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich ruhig und schaute noch einmal auf die Frau herab. „Wie gedenkst du eigentlich über den Atlantik zu gelangen?", fragte er. „Mit Antaris", antwortete sie kurz angebunden, doch Dumbledore sah sie fragend an und sein Blick fiel auf den etwa 25 cm großen Vogel. „Ich weiß zwar, dass Waldelfen eine sehr gute Beziehung zu fast allen Tieren haben, aber…", er wurde von ihrer genervten Stimme unterbrochen: „Ich werde Antaris natürlich unsichtbar und etwas größer zaubern und mit ihm über den Atlantik fliegen." „Das braucht aber sicher viel Zeit", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. „In 2 Tagen sind wir bei dem Wunderknaben. Antaris ist schon so schnell, doch wenn er größer ist, ist er dadurch auch um einiges schneller", sagte sie genervt und das Gespräch war damit für sie beendet.  
  
„Ich verga", antwortete Dumbledore nur und verschwand nach seinen letzten Worten: „Viel Erfolg und melde dich vorher bei Arabella!". Die Frau atmete erleichtert aus als sie wieder alleine war, pfiff laut, zog sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels ins Gesicht und schon eine Minute später ritt sie zur Küste…  
  


.  
  
.

_Und? Was haltet ihr davon? Es ist erst der Anfang, aber ich hoffe, er ist dennoch ein wenig interessant :)  
  
Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen. (und wenn viele etwas beitragen, gibt es das nächste Kapitel schon bald verspricht hat das nämlich schon fertig :D)  
  
Vielen Dank, Sam :D  
  
Also: Bitte **reviewt** puppy eyes_


	2. Kapitel 2

_OMG...ja, es ist sehr lange her, seit ihr mal wieder etwas hört und dann ist es nicht mal von "Die Schatten werden länger". Sorry...aber mein ständig erwähnter Writersblock schlägt dort vollkommen zu....  
Wenigstens hier komme ich vorwärts smile Ich verspreche auch, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt...nur war ich die letzten Wochen immer wieder unterwegs und kam daher nicht zu updaten...das ändert sich :)  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch dennoch,  
Bye, Sam :)  
  


.  
  


_**- Schattenlicht -  
  
- Kapitel 2 -**

  
_Höflichkeit: die angenehmste Form der Heuchelei._  
  
- Ambrose Gwinnet Bierce –  
  


Wie sie Dumbledore erklärt hatte, war sie schließlich nach 2 Tagen in England gelandet. Da sie jedoch lieber ritt als flog und außerdem Antaris etwas schonen wollte, stieg sie schnell wieder auf ein Pferd um, mit dem sie innerhalb eines halben Tages in London angekommen war. Sobald sie die Vorstädte der Großstadt erblickt hatte, ging sie jedoch zu Fuß weiter.  
  
Keines der Autos schenkte der vermummten Wanderin mit dem grauen Vogel auf ihrer Schulter (oder über ihrem Kopf) Beachtung, als wäre sie für sie Luft, und sie hatte Privet Drive schließlich nach einem 2-stündigen Spaziergang erreicht. Es hatte währenddessen schon zu dämmern begonnen und sie hielt sich mehr im Schatten der Häuser und Bäume. So kam es, dass die Menschen, die auf den Gehsteigen unterwegs waren, sie nicht sahen.  
  
Als der Himmel sich schließlich am Horizont dunkelrot verfärbte und die Sonne von der Erde verschlungen wurde, stand sie an der Hintertür zu Misses Figgs Haus. Sie klopfte deutlich an die Holztür und nur wenige Sekunden später ertönte „Einen Moment bitte!" durch das Haus und sie wartete ungeduldig mit Antaris auf ihrer Schulter vor der Tür.  
  
Schließlich öffnete sich diese einen Spaltbreit und eine ältere Frau schaute ihr entgegen. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie. Die Fremde nahm die Kapuze vom Kopf und antwortete ruhig mit rauer Stimme. „Ich bin Jennifer Blacwod und das ist Antaris", fügte sie mit einem kurzen Nicken hinzu und Misses Figg beäugte den Vogel kurz misstrauisch. „Er hat den gleichen Blick wie Sie", murmelte die alte Frau leise und trat von der Tür zurück, doch die andere hatte sie gehört, auch wenn sie nicht darauf einging.  
  
„So, Sie sind also Jennifer", begann Misses Figg, als die beiden Frauen das Wohnzimmer betraten. „Ich bin Miss Blacwod, richtig", antwortete die andere kalt und sie hörte ein ärgerliches Schnauben der alten Frau, auch wenn sie der Besucherin einen Platz anbot, welcher auch angenommen wurde.  
  
„Etwas Freundlichkeit würde Ihnen nicht schaden", bemerkte die alte Frau. „Dann nennen Sie mich doch bitte Jane", kam die gezwungene, zuckersüße Antwort der anderen und Misses Figg lächelte. „Es geht doch, Jane", murmelte sie und bemerkte nicht, wie Jane genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Und Sie können mich ruhig Arabella nennen", fügte sie noch etwas lauter hinzu.  
  
„Und Sie wollen also auf Mister Potter aufpassen?", fragte die alte Dame nun wieder freundlich. „Von wollen kann keine Rede sein", murmelte Jane, doch sprach weiter, bevor die andere Frau etwas sagen konnte. „Nur in der Nacht", ging sie daher genervt auf die Frage ein, da sie wieder verschwinden wollte. Unruhig schaute sie sich immer wieder im Raum um. Es war hier eindeutig zu wenig Platz und Jane wurde sehr schnell nervös, wenn sie in geschlossenen Räumen war.  
  
„Sie müssen wirklich vorsichtig sein, denn wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte...", begann die alte Frau, doch wurde unterbrochen. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zu ihm gehen, wenn er sich den Fingernagel abgebrochen hat und darüber klagt, dass er nicht mehr zu den anderen passt", sagte Jane abwertend und stand auf, um ein Fenster zu öffnen. Erleichtert atmete sie die kühle Abendluft ein, die in den Raum strömte und sie fühlte sich gleich um einiges besser.  
  
„Harry ist kein solcher Typ, dass werden auch Sie noch merken", bemerkte Misses Figg nur ärgerlich. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, schließlich hatte Albus ihr gesagt, dass die andere Frau etwas schwierig werden würde. Das es jedoch **so** schwer war mit ihr vernünftig zu reden, hatte er nicht erwähnt.  
  
„Und tagsüber wollen Sie sicher bei mir schlafen", begann Misses Figg wieder etwas freundlicher, „Ich habe bereits..", doch Jane drehte sich wieder zu der alten Dame und unterbrach sie erneut barsch. „Nein, danke. Ich bevorzuge es draußen zu schlafen."  
Misses Figg sah sie wieder ärgerlich an. „Nun gut, ich denke, wir haben dann alles besprochen", sagte sie und Jane nickte. „Mehr als genug." Und ohne Verabschiedung verschwand sie wieder durch die Hintertür aus dem Haus, keine neue Freundin hinter sich lassend.  
  


* * *

Jane hatte schnell einen geeigneten Platz für ihre Schlafstätte gefunden. Ca. einen Kilometer hinter der Wohnsiedlung begann ein kleines Wäldchen, wo kaum Leute hinkamen, ganz einfach, weil sie dafür in der Woche keine Zeit hatten. Sie baute ihr Zelt auf und belegte es mit einem kurzen Zauber, sodass es für Muggel unsichtbar war.  
  
Die Dunkelheit hatte währenddessen auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages verdeckt und Jane machte sich zur Beobachtung dieses Wunderknabens auf. Sie setzte sich kurzerhand auf das Dach des Hauses von Misses Figg und hatte somit den perfekten Blick über das Grundstück der Durleys, oder wie die Familie von Potter hieß.  
  
Natürlich war Jane nicht zu sehen, dafür hatte ihr Unsichtbarkeitszauber gesorgt, den sie blind beherrschte, da er für sie eine ständige Erleichterung gebracht hatte. Die Stunden verbrachte sie damit, die Nachtluft zu genießen, dem Wind und den Blättern in den Bäumen zu lauschen und das ein oder andere Tier zu beobachten. Zwischendurch unterhielt sie sich immer wieder mit Antaris, jedoch nicht, wie man eine normale Unterhaltung verstand, sondern eher mit Blicken.  
  
Es war, als wäre der eine ein Teil vom anderen und man tauschte die Gedanken mittels Blicken aus. Leider war Antaris nicht ganz so kühl gegenüber anderen wie sie und tadelte sie etwas für ihr Benehmen gegenüber Misses Figg, doch wusste er auch, dass es bei Jane nichts bringen würde. Schließlich war Antaris weggeflogen, da er noch etwas zu Essen finden musste.  
  
Jane hatte sich auf das Dach gelegt und die Sterne beobachtet und dabei vor allem Jupiter bewundert, der so stark leuchtete.  
Plötzlich wurde sie jedoch durch ein schwaches Licht abgelenkt, dass im Zimmer des Jungen angemacht wurde. Das erste Mal bekam sie nun Harry Potter zu Gesicht und ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Dieser hagere Junge soll der große Harry Potter sein?", dachte sie abfällig, doch wunderte sie es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wirklich.  
  
Sie beobachtete, wie er ein scheinbar loses Brett seines Fußbodens hochhob und einige Bücher, Pergamente und Federn herausholte. „Hausaufgaben um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte sie erneut spöttisch, doch schaute trotzdem weiter auf das, was er machte. „Geschichte der Magie, das fand ich eigentlich immer ganz interessant.", murmelte Jane, als sie den Titel las.  
  
Dumbledore hatte zwar sicher etwas anderes gemeint, wofür sie ihre verbesserte Sehfähigkeit einsetzten sollte, doch was sollte sie sonst machen? Sie beobachtete ihn also weiter und einmal hatte er plötzlich aufgeschaut und genau zu ihr gesehen, als hätte er sie bemerkt, doch dann war sein Blick weiter gewandert und sein Kopf schließlich geschüttelt, als wollte er Wahnvorstellungen verscheuchen….  
  


* * *

Jane begann sich nach 2 Wochen schließlich zu langweilen. Jede Nacht hatte sie den Jungen vom Dach aus beobachtet, doch keine Todesser waren aufgetaucht und aus irgendeinem Grund war es Jane egal, ob sie noch kommen würden.  
Die Tage verschlief sie meistens bis in den Abend hinein und nur manchmal stand sie eher auf, um sich etwas Essen von Misses Figg zu holen.  
Zuerst hatte es Jane etwas gewundert, dass ihr Misses Figg etwas gab, doch wurde ihr schnell klar, dass dies wohl mit Dumbledore abgesprochen war. Sie konnte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass die andere Frau nach dem letzten Gespräch so gut auf sie zusprechen war und ihr freiwillig etwas abgegeben hätte.  
  
Die nächste Woche wurde schwer für Jane, weil es sie wieder wegzog, doch sie bleiben musste. Bisher hatte sie diesem Drang einfach nachgegeben und war weiter gezogen, doch dieses Mal fesselte sie etwas an diesen Ort und sie musste bleiben.  
  
Nachdem sie jedoch 5 Tage ohne Wandern überlebt hatte, legte es sich wieder etwas, auch wenn die Sehnsucht blieb. Sie unternahm jedoch an dem ein oder anderen verregneten Tag lange Wanderungen, um sich wenigstens etwas freier zu fühlen.  
  
In der 4.Woche hatte sie sich schließlich dazu entschlossen mal zu sehen, was der Wunderknabe eigentlich am Tage machte und sie war ehrlich überrascht, auch wenn sie dies nur ungern zugab. Der Junge hatte hart zu arbeiten und war oft im Garten, um diesen herzurichten oder machte andere Hausarbeiten. Ihren Mantel hatte sie bei dem heißen Wetter fest um sich gezogen, denn er hatte eine angenehm kühlende Wirkung. Somit waren die Temperaturen für sie nie über 20, was aufgrund ihrer Abstammung überlebensnotwendig für sie war.  
  
Ein gemeines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie an den arbeitenden Jungen dachte. ‚Wenigstens etwas, wo er nicht so verwöhnt wird', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch verblasste dieser Gedanke immer mehr, je länger sie ihn beobachtete. Mitleid hatte sie jedoch nie mit ihm.  
  
Als sie in der 5.Woche mal wieder bei Misses Figg etwas zu Essen holte, bat sie diese ins Haus und Jane folgte etwas widerwillig, doch scheinbar musste es wichtig sein, denn Misses Figg mochte sie ja ebenfalls nicht besonders.  
  
„Es kam heute eine Eule von Albus an", erklärte sie ruhig und Jane nickte ungeduldig, weil sie es hasste, wenn Leute erst einmal um den heißen Brei redeten, bis er schon kalt war. Misses Figg bemerkte dies wohl, jedenfalls sagte sie ohne weitere Einleitung: „Er teilte mit, dass Harry noch eine Woche hier bleiben wird und dann zu den Weasleys die letzten Wochen bleiben wird. Eher wäre dies wohl nicht möglich gewesen, weil die Weasleys noch im Urlaub sind und erst in einer Woche wiederkommen." „Das sind doch mal gute Nachrichten", bemerkte Jane und wollte schon gehen, doch Misses Figg hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Doch er bat mich auch, Sie darum zu bitten ihm heimlich zum Fuchsbau zu folgen und dort ebenfalls ein wachsames Auge auf ihn zu haben", erklärte sie und Jane fluchte. „Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass die letzten Wochen dann auch schnell vorbei gehen", sagte sie bitter und verließ das Haus wieder, eine kopfschüttelnde Misses Figg hinter sich lassend.  
  


* * *

Zwei Tage, bevor Harry von den Weasleys abgeholt werden sollte, hatte Jane ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als sie in der Nacht wieder das Haus beobachtete. Ihre Sinne waren auf das Äußerste gereizt und sie konnte sich nicht entspannen. Sie war sich sicher, dass etwas passieren würde.  
  
Gerade, als sie sich entschlossen hatte, Misses Figg zu wecken, bemerkte sie einige schwarze Gestalten, die sich langsam in den Schatten der Häuser näherten. Sofort wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies Todesser waren und keine Zeit mehr zum großen Handeln blieb.  
  
Schnell und leise kletterte sie vom Dach und schlich in den Garten der Dursleys und wie eine Spinne schaffte sie es, das Rankengitter nach oben zu klettern, dass unter Harrys Fenster erst vor Kurzem angebracht wurden war.  
  
Das Fenster war zwar verschlossen, doch nach einem leichten Zauberspruch konnte sie es problemlos öffnen und ins Zimmer schlüpfen. Harry Potter schlief noch immer, so leise war sie gewesen, doch sie spähte erst einmal aus dem Fenster, um die Gestalten zu beobachten. Diese standen nun vor dem gegenüberliegenden Haus und schienen zu beratschlagen, wie sie genau vorgehen sollten.  
  
Jan verdrehte angesichts dieser Dummheit die Augen. Wenn **sie** jemanden entführen oder töten würde, hätte sie das bereits im Vornherein geplant. Manche Menschen waren wirklich nur Idioten.  
  
Schließlich ging sie leise zum Bett und rüttelte den Jungen wach, nachdem sie vorsorglich seinen Mund zuhielt. Das letzte, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen könnte, wäre den Todessern zu zeigen, in welchem Zimmer der Junge war. Besagter Junge schaute sie vollkommen geschockt an als er aufwachte, doch Jane deutete ihm an, leise zu sein, doch schien er nicht wirklich ihren Befehl zu verstehen. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie ja noch die Kapuze aufhatte, weswegen sie sie schnell, ohne die Hand von seinem Mund zu nehmen, abnahm und der Junge sich beruhigte, wenn auch nur etwas._-Harrys POV-_  
  
„Es sind Todesser vor dem Haus", erklärte die fremde Frau ruhig und Harry nickte verstehend. „Wo ist dein Koffer?", fragte sie und Harry zeigte zum Schrank. Die Frau ging hin und öffnete den Koffer. Sie murmelte etwas, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte und seine gesamten Sachen flogen vom Zimmer in den Koffer, der um einiges größer als vorher schien.  
  
Die Tür ging plötzlich auf und Harry hatte Angst bekommen, dass es die Todesser sein könnten, doch es kamen nur die restlichen Sachen geflogen, die eigentlich im Schrank eingesperrt gewesen waren. „Musstest du dein Zeug überall liegen lassen?", knurrte sie leise, doch Harry konnte sich nicht verteidigen, denn sie redete gleich ärgerlich, wenn auch leise, weiter. „Könntest du dich jetzt bitte mal umziehen? Es sei denn natürlich, du willst unbedingt im Schlafanzug draußen rum rennen!"  
  
Harry zog sich etwas beleidigt seine Sachen drüber und die Schuhe an und endlich war er fertig, die fremde Frau misstrauisch musternd. „Das fällt dir wirklich sehr zeitig ein, misstrauisch zu werden", spottete sie, doch ging leise zum Fenster, um hinaus zuspähen. „Sie werden jeden Moment ins Haus gehen. Lass uns gehen und sei leise!", sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Fenster, das Rankengitter wieder hinunter kletternd.  
  
Harry wunderte sich kurz, wo sein Koffer war, doch sicherlich würde den ja die fremde Frau haben. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute kurz etwas abschätzend herunter. Doch als er zuerst die Todesser und danach ihr ungeduldiges Gesicht sah, entschied er sich für das scheinbar geringere Übel, schwang er sich aus dem Fenster und kletterte vorsichtig hinunter.  
  
Wieder sah sich die Frau vorsichtig um und zog Harry schließlich hinter sich her, wohin, wusste der Junge nicht….  
  
Endlich hatten sie in einem Wald angehalten und Harry schnappte nach Luft. Nachdem sie aus dem Garten der Dursleys gegangen waren, war die Frau losgerannt und Harry hinterher. Er dachte immer, dass er ganz gut im Rennen wäre, doch jetzt war er eines besseren belehrt wurden. Diese Frau hatte ein solches Tempo gehabt, dass es Harry schwer gefallen war, ihr zu folgen und dies dann auch noch über eine größere Strecke.  
  
Langsam hatte er sich wieder erholt und er sah die Frau fragend an, welche jedoch nur in die Ferne schaute, ob man ihnen gefolgt war. „Was ist mit den Dursleys?", fragte Harry plötzlich, als ihm einfiel, dass die Todesser sicher schon im Haus waren und wenn sie ihn nicht fanden, ihre Wut wohl an seinem Verwandten auslassen würden.  
  
„Ich soll nur auf dich aufpassen! Die anderen gehen mich nichts an", sagte sie kalt und setzte sich auf den Boden. Im Gegensatz zu Harry schien sie gar nicht erschöpft zu sein. „Aber wir müssen ihnen doch trotzdem helfen!", sagte Harry empört über dieses Verhalten, doch sie blieb sitzen. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich ihnen helfen muss. Außerdem haben sich dich nicht gerade gut behandelt, also ist es doch egal, was mit ihnen passiert", bemerkte sie gelangweilt, doch Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.  
  
Er blickte nun etwas panisch in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und Rauch stieg auf. „Sie haben das Haus entzündet!", rief Harry geschockt. „Sei ruhig!", zischte sie, doch Harry schaute sie stur an. „Sie helfen ihnen und ich bin ruhig", sagte er, doch sie lächelte spöttisch. „Es gibt andere Wege, Kinder ruhig zu stellen", flüsterte sie kalt und ihr Blick war eisig. Harry sah sie unsicher an.  
  
„Ich sehe, was ich machen kann, aber du bleibst hier!", sagte sie zuerst bitter, doch dann befehlend und bevor es Harry noch richtig bemerkte, war die fremde Frau in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als bei der Lichtung zu warten. Die ganze Zeit schwirrten Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, an welche Person er jetzt schon wieder geraten war.

* * *

.  
  
.

_**Sternchen:** Vielen dank strahlt ich bin sehr froh, dass die Geschichte erstmal so gut angekommen ist :) hofft, dass das auch bleibt  
  
__**Maxine:** strahlt über das ganze Gesicht OC-Character, kein Slash und Maxine liest trotzdem noch...JUBEL lol  
  
__**Carys L:** Nein, habe ich nicht und war auch Absicht :) Es spielt in Harrys 6. Schuljahr, aber das Alter stimmt in etwa...(fast ;)) Aber wegen den Herumtreibern...wie du richtig gesagt hast: "Wenn" sie nach Hogwarts gegangen ist...  
  
__**Mogli:** jep..total untypisch..man wird es merken ;) (aber ich glaube, mein schwarzer Humor ist noch vertreten...aufatmet) und interessant trifft Jane wohl sehr gut lacht du wirst ja noch merken, wie nett sie sein kann...und Harry wird noch soetwas wie "Säugling" zu hören bekommen, keine Sorge...Harry wird sie lieben lacht  
  
__**Catherine:** das hört man gerne :D ich hoffe, durch die lange Pause gefällt dir der zweite Teil trotzdem noch smile  
  
__**torence:** dies wird eine total untypische Samstory...hier kommt Romance vor (glücklicher Weise nicht besonders häufig und glücklich,...thx godness) aber auch ist es keine wirkliche Darkstory...zumindest für meine Maßstäbe...aber wir werden sehen :)  
  
__**TheSnitch:** Auf diesen Deal gehe ich doch immer ein :D ich warte auf das Einlösen deines Versprechens ;)  
  
Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer und auch ein wenig an die Leute, die die Story gelesen haben, auch wenn mich ein Kommentar mehr freuen würde :)  
  
Also: Bitte **reviewt** puppy eyes  
  
Danke schön, Sam Smarties und Gummibärchen heute für Reviewer ausgibt :_  



	3. Kapitel 3

**Ergänzung: Bitte ganz unten lesen -will es nicht nochmal schreiben- Es ist in euerm Interesse ;)**  
  
_Da ich sowieso schon lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lasse, geht es ohne große Umschweife gleich zum Kapitel :)  
Sam :)  
  


.  
  


_**- Schattenlicht -  
  
- Kapitel 3 -**  
  
_Würde mancher für jede Unfreundlichkeit einen Cent bekommen,  
gäbe es noch mehr Millionäre in diesem Lande._  
  
- Ambrose Gwinnet Bierce – 

  
  


Jane überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie nur einige Meter entfernt in der Dunkelheit warten sollte, bis die Muggel etwas von alleine unternahmen, doch schließlich rannte sie noch einmal los. Nicht wegen der Muggel oder dem Knaben, sonder einfach, weil sie schon seit Nächten keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt hatte solange zu rennen.  
  
Als sie schließlich bei dem Haus der Dursleys angekommen war, stand dieses zwar bereits in Flammen, doch sie konnte die Familie auf der Straße ausmachen und Sirenen von der Muggelfeuerwehr waren ebenfalls schon laut zu hören. Sie schaute sich noch einmal nach den Todessern um, doch diese waren verschwunden. Sie würde kurz Misses Figg Bescheid geben, dass sie den Jungen hatte und ihn später hier abliefern würde.  
  
Sie bewegte sich wie immer lautlos im Schatten der Häuser und keiner der Schaulustigen bemerkte die vermummte Gestalt. Jane wunderte sich kurz, warum Misses Figg nicht draußen stand, doch als sie die Rückseite des Hauses erreicht hatte, wusste sie, warum.  
  
Die Tür war aufgebrochen wurden und Splitter lagen davor. Leise, den Zauberstab herausholend, schlich sie zur Tür und spähte hinein. Obwohl es stockdunkel war, konnte sie alles genau erkennen und Todesser befanden sich nicht im Flur.  
  
Sie schlich weiter, bis sie das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte, auch hier waren keine Todesser und Jane war sich sicher, dass sie wieder verschwunden waren. Plötzlich erkannte sie auf dem Boden jedoch eine Gestalt und sie kniete sich neben sie.  
  
„Misses Figg", sagte sie ruhig und drehte die alte Frau um. Sie sah schlimm aus, ihr Gesicht von einer großen Platzwunde am Kopf von Blut gezeichnet und auch ihr Arm lag in keinen normalen Winkel. „Die Todesser..", begann sie, doch musste aufhören, als sie ein Hustenanfall packte. „Ich wei", sagte Jane nur emotionslos und Misses Figg nickte. „Ich rufe Dumbledore", fuhr sie fort und ging zum Kamin der alten Frau. Auf dem Sims fand sie das gesuchte Pulver und streute es in die Flammen, dann steckte sie ihren Kopf hinein.  
  
Als ihr gesamter Kopf im Feuer war und sie „Dumbledores Büro" rief, wirbelten die Flammen um sie herum kurz auf und dann erkannte sie den bekannten kreisrunden Raum.  
  
„Professor!", rief sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch schon nach einigen Sekunden konnte sie Schritte hören und ein etwas verschlafen aussehender Dumbledore blickte sie überrascht an. „Misses Figg wurde von Todessern angegriffen", erklärte sie ruhig, schon fast gelangweilt, doch der Direktor nickte hastig. „Ich komme sofort", sagte er schnell und verschwand wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
Jane zog den Kopf wieder aus den Flammen und schaute kurz auf die noch immer am Boden liegende Frau. Schließlich nahm sie sie sachte hoch und legte sie auf die alte Coach. „Professor Dumbledore kommt gleich", sagte Jane und die alte Frau lächelte kurz dankbar, doch dann hörten sie schon Schritte im Garten und einen Augenblick später betrat Dumbledore den Raum.  
  
„Mach bitte das Licht an", sagte er zu Jane und sie nickte grinsend, tat aber wie ihr geheißen. Dumbledore beugte sich über seine Mitkämpferin und untersuchte sie kurz. „Ich werde sie nach Hogwarts zu Poppy bringen", meinte er schließlich und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch. „Wo ist Harry?", fragte er Jane. „Auf einer Lichtung nicht weit von hier", antwortete sie desinteressiert und Dumbledore nickte. „Ich werde dann zu euch kommen, sobald Arabella sicher ist." Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ das Haus um zurück zur Lichtung zu rennen.

* * *

Harry wartete ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr der Frau, auch wenn der erste Eindruck von ihr kein besonders positiver war, auch wenn sie ihn von den Todessern gerettet hatte. Und dennoch war er sich sicher, dass andere Mitglieder vom Orden, den er war sich sicher, dass sie zum ihm gehörte, ihn herzlicher begrüßt hätten. ‚Aber vielleicht war sie nur so, weil sie schnell handeln musste', dachte er kurz, doch aus irgendeinem Grund blieb das nagende Gefühl des Misstrauens.  
  
Als er die Gedanken endlich verdrängt hatte, schaute er sich genauer auf der Lichtung um, auf welcher er zurückgelassen wurden war und erblickte ein kleines Zelt nicht weit von ihm. Warum er es jetzt erst entdeckte, war nicht schwer zu verstehen. Es war dunkelgrün und –braun und fiel somit kaum im Wald auf. Außerdem war es zwischen zwei Büschen aufgebaut worden, die es ebenfalls etwas verdeckten.  
  
Neugierig wie Harry war, ging er zu dem Zelt, kniete sich davor und schaute hinein. Es war klar, dass es sich um ein magisches Zelt handelte, denn es war riesig und Harry konnte ein Badezimmer neben dem normalen Raum ausmachen. Als er jedoch nach einem Bett suchte, war das einzige, was er fand ein kleiner dunkelbrauner Schlafsack. Jedoch stand ein großer Schrank in einer Ecke, von dem Harry wohl annahm, dass dort die Sachen der fremden Frau waren. Das es sich bei diesem Zelt um ihres handelte, stand für ihn außer Frage.  
  
Bevor er jedoch auch einen Blick dort hinein werfen konnte, wurde er an der Schulter gepackt und mit viel Schwung aus dem Zelt geschmissen. Harry war zwar total verwirrt und verstand nicht, woher auf einmal jemand kommen konnte, hatte er doch keinen gehört. Dank seiner Reflexe konnte er sich jedoch etwas abbremsen und landete nicht so hart auf dem Boden, wie es wohl sonst der Fall gewesen wäre.  
  
Als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, wurde er zurück auf den Boden gedrückt und konnte das Gesicht der fremden Frau über sich erkennen. „Ich sagte, du sollst an dieser Stelle warten! Ich habe nicht mit einem Ton erwähnt, dass du dir meine Sachen ansehen kannst, geschweige denn mein Zelt betreten darfst", flüsterte sie gefährlich und ihre dunklen Augen funkelten böse, während ihr rechter Fuß ihn nun stärker als eigentlich erforderlich auf dem Boden hielt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid", brachte Harry schließlich heraus und die Frau nahm den Fuß von ihm herunter, sah jedoch noch immer abwertend auf ihn herab. „Glaube mir, das nächste Mal wird es dir noch viel mehr leid tun und ich denke, ein Testament wäre angebracht. Jeder andere wäre hierbei erst mal im Krankenhaus gelandet, dass verspreche ich und wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du es auch, also sei froh, dass du Freunde hast", zischte sie ärgerlich, doch schon wieder etwas ruhiger.  
  
Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf und wartete, was die Frau nun tun würde, doch diese spähte nur in die Dunkelheit, als würde sie etwas erkennen und auch auf etwa warten. Nach 5 Minuten Schweigen, was Harry sehr angespannt vorkam, ihr jedoch nichts auszumachen schien, hörte Harry auf einmal Schritte und die Frau murmelte genervt „Endlich."  
  
Einige Sekunden später brach Licht durch die Dunkelheit und Harry erkannte schließlich die Person, die auf die Lichtung trat. „Professor Dumbledore!", rief Harry erfreut und stand auf, um seinen Schuldirektor zu begrüßen, welcher freundlich lächelte. Als er Dumbledore überglücklich die Hand schüttelte, hätte er schwören können, ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören, doch als er zu der Frau sah, war ihr Gesicht wie versteinert und vollkommen unleserlich.  
  
„Harry, lass uns doch setzen", sagte Dumbledore sachte und auf die ungestellte Frage von Harry, wohin, setzte sich Dumbledore einfach auf den Boden, auf dem jetzt aber eine Decke lag. „Setzt dich doch zu uns", lud Dumbledore die dritte Person freundlich ein und die Frau setzte sich widerwillig zu ihnen, wenn auch auf den Waldboden.  
  
„Harry! Dies ist Jennifer Blacwod, wie du sicher schon erfahren hast. Sie hat in den letzten Wochen nachts auf dich aufgepasst", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig und die Frau nickte nur kurz in Harrys Richtung. „Was ist nun mit dem Jungen?", fragte sie ungeduldig und Harry wollte schon protestieren, schließlich war er schon 16, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. „Ich denke, du wirst auf Harry noch zwei Tage aufpassen, bis die Weasleys ihn abholen", sagte er vollkommen ruhig, doch die Frau sprang auf. „Ich soll auf ein Kind aufpassen? Also wirklich! Es gibt doch sicherlich noch andere Leute, die das um einiges besser könnten!", sagte sie ärgerlich, ihre Stimme bereits heiser vom ungewohnt vielen reden. Harry bemerkte dies jedoch nicht weiter, sondern wurde wütend, immer als Kind bezeichnet zu werden.  
  
„Ich bin schon 16!", protestierte er und die Frau sah ihn spöttisch an, „Und trotzdem bist du noch ein Kind, es sei denn deine Allgemeinbildung ist mehr eingeschränkt, als selbst ich dachte. Falls dir bekannt ist, zählt man erst mit 18 Jahren als erwachsen." Bevor Harry jedoch darauf etwas antworten konnte, unterbrach Dumbledore sie erneut. „Jennifer, bitte. Es sind nur zwei Nächte und dann wird er am Vormittag abgeholt." Die Angesprochene setzte sich langsam wieder hin. „Zwei Nächte und keinen Tag länger", murmelte sie düster und Dumbledore nickte. Danach war es Harry als würden sie noch ein kurzes Gespräch mit Blicken austragen, wo sie ebenfalls wieder zustimmte.  
  
„Danke", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, doch die Frau ging nicht weiter darauf ein und winkte ab. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich noch einmal freundlich von Harry bis er wieder in der Nacht verschwand und Harry mit seiner Beschützerin alleine war.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens fragte Harry schließlich leise. „Wieso können Sie Dumbledore eigentlich nicht leiden, Jennifer?" Die Angesprochene funkelte ihn aus dunkelblauen Augen böse an und Harry war wirklich froh, dass sie ihn beschützen sollte… sollte.  
  
„Erstens bin ich für dich Miss Blacwod, und nichts anderes, verstanden?", fragte sie ihn scharf und er nickte. Der Name war ihm aus Versehen herausgerutscht. „Und zweitens, nur weil ihn alle leiden können, muss ich es sicher nicht." Harry sah sie etwas merkwürdig an, bis er schließlich wieder mit reden begann. „Ihn können nicht alle leiden….", doch wurde er von ihrer gefährlich leisen, bösen Stimme unterbrochen. „Willst du damit sagen, ich stände auf der Dunklen Seite?"  
  
Harry sah sie unsicher an und senkte unter dem funkelnden Blick schließlich den Kopf: „Nein, aber…", doch abermals wurde er von ihr unterbrochen: „Dann rede nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst und sei ruhig, Kind!"  
  
„Jetzt nennen Sie mich nicht immer Kind! Ich weiß, erst ab 18 ist man erwachsen…", begann er schnell zu sagen, als sie schon wieder widersprechen wollte, „doch ich habe Voldemort vier Mal überlebt, dass können sie auch nicht einfach außer acht lassen!", sagte er weiter, doch sie sah ihn nur wieder spöttisch an. „Soll ich dir jetzt gratulieren?", fragte sie nur provozierend mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Harry konnte darauf hin nichts mehr sagen, zu wütend hatte ihn diese Antwort gemacht. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er schaute sie düster an. Er war sich nun vollkommen sicher, dass er diese Frau mit Sicherheit nicht mochte.  
  
„Leg dich schlafen", meinte sie schließlich und Harry sah sie fragend an. „In Ihrem Zelt?", fragte er schließlich, in seinen Augen rhetorisch. „Natürlich nicht! Es ist warm genug um draußen zu schlafen. Dort drüber ist eine große, mit Moos bewachsene Stelle", sagte sie vollkommen ernst und Harry sah sie entgeistert an. Das konnte sie doch nicht etwa ernst meinen, oder? Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht lies Harry jedoch anderes befürchten...  
  
„Natürlich in meinem Zelt, Kind.", brach sie plötzlich genervt die Stille und ging voraus. Harry starrte ihr noch kurzzeitig nach, eher er ihr kopfschüttelnd folgte.  
  
Sie zeigte ihm eine Stelle im Zelt, wo ein anderer Schlafsack lag, der noch recht unbenutzt aussah und Harry legte sich hinein. „Und wo werden Sie schlafen, Miss Blacwod?", fragte er höflich. „Ich bevorzuge es tagsüber zu schlafen. In der Nacht sind kaum Menschen draußen", sagte sie ruhig und verschwand schließlich aus dem Zelt, doch sie steckte noch einmal kurz den Kopf herein. „Und du bleibst... bitte hier und rührst nichts an", presste sie noch hervor und war schließlich ganz verschwunden.  
  
Verwundert blickte Harry ihr hinterher, doch lange konnte er sich nicht mehr über sie Gedanken machen, denn der Schlaf überrollte ihn schließlich…

  
  


_**Mrs. Galadriel:** Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat -smile- aber ich hoffe, dass nächste Kapitel wird schon nächste Woche on gehen :) (Vielleicht auch schon dieses Wochenende, kommt darauf an) auf alle Fälle vielen Dank für dein Review :  
  
__**torence:** zu meiner Schande muss ich sagen, dass meine Storys auf meiner Seite prinzipiell später kommen, weil es dort mehr Arbeit macht...und diese Story wird wohl gar nicht auf die Seite gehen, weil es keine Darkff ist...übrigens hoffe ich doch, dass man Jane schööööön lange nicht einschätzen kann und das man noch die ein oder andere Überraschung erlebt aber wie schon oben erwähnt...es wird jetzt wieder schneller mit dem Update vorangehen :)  
  
__**Anna:** -knuddled Anna einfach nur ganz doll, weil eh schon wieder alles im Messi geklärt hatte--lol- ::: (Das sollen die Küsschensmilys sein)  
  
__**Linadell:** Also Herz wird es hier eher weniger geben, sorry...und Elfen...ja -grinst- aber hier wird meine eigene Vorstellung von ihnen verwirklicht, also bitte nicht wundern, wenn es ein oder zwei Dinge gibt, die unerwartet kommen :)  
  
Ich danke meinen treusten Reviewern -alle durchknuddled das Essen und die Getränke gehören ganz allein euch ;)  
Das nächste Review kommt schneller, Versprochen :). Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Wochenende :)  
  
Bis bald, Sam :_  
  
Ach ja...wegen "Die Schatten werden länger".... ich fürchte, dass wird noch länger auf dem Trockenen liegen, sorry -sigh--sadsmile-  
  
**ERGÄNZUNG!!!! (deswegen wurde hier nochmal aktualisiert):**  
Falls ihr euch noch an meine Shorstory "Gesiegt?" erinnern könnt...einige fragten damals nach einer Fortsetzung und ich habe tatsächlich mit einer solchen begonnen und komme sehr gut voran. Jetzt möchte ich jedoch von euch wissen, ob ich die FOrtsetzung hochladen soll, oder damit warten soll, da ja "Schattenlicht" meine aktuelle Story ist. BItte schreibt es mit in euer Review, ja? :)  
Danke, Sam 


End file.
